coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 295 (9th October 1963)
Plot Concepta and Val speculate as to who started the fire. Concepta thinks it was Jim but Val protects Lucille by not telling her stepmother that she was on a date with him at the time. Frank tells a shocked Ethel about the fire and the consequences for her if the flames had reached his paint stock. She accuses Frank of starting the fire himself for the insurance and threatens him with the newspapers. Emily thinks his reputation could be damaged. A troubled Lucille looks for Ken, supposedly for help with homework. Val tells her to come clean with Concepta. Frank determines to see Harry and Concepta about the alibi that Lucille provided for Jim but he can't bring himself to say anything when Harry comes into the shop. A furious Ethel tells George what Jim did. He's livid with his son for putting his auntie in danger and clips him round the ear. Ken calls on Lucille and makes her feel scared about the alibi she's giving Jim. She blurts out the truth, feeling guilty for doing so. Martha finds fault with the changes in No.13, comparing them negatively to Lily's house. Len is annoyed when Jerry asks him to redo some slipshod work. Myra allows Walter to rehearse in the house as he's providing the entertainment at the wedding for free. Lucille is down but cheers up when Myra invites her to the rehearsal. Frank threatens to call in the police unless Ethel vacates the flat in a week. They all agree, but only under furious protest from Ethel. Lucille tells Jim she confessed and can't see him again. Walter plays Rocky Mountain Belle. Mr Dickinson has booked a group to back him at the wedding. Swindley prints invitations for the children's party but hasn't told Ena that it's being held at the Mission. With some Dutch courage inside him, he and Emily go to see her. She refuses outright to have the party, accusing him of being drunk, and threatens to resign if the committee goes against her. After showing them out of the vestry, she collapses against the door in exhaustion. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Myra Dickinson - Susan Jameson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe (Uncredited) Guest cast *George Pickup - Paul Dawkins *Jim Pickup - Bunny May *Mrs Tyson - Susan Field *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Victoria Street *Frank's DIY Shop *152a Victoria Street - Bedsit Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). Angela Crow as Doreen Lostock is also credited, despite leaving the programme in two episodes ago. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lucille confesses; and Swindley tries to reason with Ena *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,363,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes